


Better Days

by HowlingToUniverse



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingToUniverse/pseuds/HowlingToUniverse
Summary: “I can't fix your heart, but I can listen. I ain't got no answers, but I got tissues so please lean on me.”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 14





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own feelings (that I really needed to get out, so logically I wrote a fic) and Better Days by SuperM. That song has just given me so much comfort these past few weeks.   
> Didn't plan on posting this at first but I changed my mind. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my little mess <3 
> 
> Remember you are loved and there will be better days.   
> "Cause no storm lasts forever" <3

He was so tired and stressed. The past year has been awful at work. There were big changes and new people to work with, and nothing went smoothly. The new worker was a pain in the ass, she was annoying, with no skills and manners at all. And there were more changes coming this year. Plus he couldn’t sleep. He slept a few hours a night but it wasn’t enough. He tried taking sleeping pills but they made him have weird dreams so he tried to use them only when absolutely necessary. He tried to think positively and keep smiling through all pain. But there are times when you’ve just had enough. Where you’re so tired that even smiling is hard. 

He felt lonely, he wasn’t sure about his place in this world anymore. No matter what he did and tried there were always new obstacles ahead. It was getting too much. He felt like the world was falling down and he couldn’t make it through.   
He was so fucking tired that he could just cry. So that’s exactly what he did. He played some sad songs and curled under a blanket on the sofa and he cried. 

He heard the door open up and steps coming towards the sofa. He tried to be quiet. He didn’t want anyone to know he was crying, even though he kind of wanted someone to know. He just needed someone to notice how he was suffering, because he didn’t want to bring it up. 

“Hi” he heard a whisper and felt a hand on his head. He sniffled and whispered a little hi back. “What’s wrong?” Seungwoo asked. He just shaked his head and tried to quiet another sniffle. Next thing he knew Seungwoo sat next to him and took him in his arms. He started to cry even more when he felt Seungwoos strong arms around him making him feel warm and safe. Seungwoo kept humming a song for him while he cried, he had a feeling he’d heard it before but he wasn’t sure. He was just thankful he’d hid under the blanket. 

After he calmed a bit he took the blanket off. Seungwoo was smiling at him, even though his eyes looked worried. Seungwoos eyes were also asking all kinds of questions. And he could read them all from them.

He didn’t know how to put in words everything he wanted to tell Seungwoo so he tried to let it all show from his eyes too. Lucky for him Seungwoo was really good at reading his face. 

“Oh Sikie. I know that it feels like the world is falling down and you can't make it through. I know that it hurts, but the sun will shine through.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

“Because I'm gonna stay by your side.” Seungwoo said. 

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was actually barely a minute. Seungwoo touched his cheek and swiped the tears away. 

“I can't fix your heart, but I can listen. I ain't got no answers, but I got tissues so please lean on me.”

That made his tears start again. Oh how he had waited for someone to say something like that to him. To offer their help without him asking for it. He pulled Seungwoo closer to him and kept crying. Seungwoo kept rubbing his back and whispering comforting words in his ears.

“Baby, there’s gonna be better days. Just hold on tight.” 

Finally he felt like he got a hold of himself, so he pulled back just enough so he could see Seungwoos eyes. But before he got the chance to speak Seungwoo spoke. 

“Let me be your guiding light. We'll get through this together. I got you, so don’t lose yourself.” 

“Will you really be there for me?” he whispered. 

“I will always be there for you Sikie. Whatever you need, whenever you need it I will be there for you. I love you.There’s gonna be better days for you.”

Yet again Seungwoos words made him hold in another sniffle. Seungwoo really just knew all the right words to say. Things weren’t magically fixed, but at least he knew he didn’t need to go through things alone. He had his Seungwoo there to comfort him and remind him that he is important and loved.

He hugged Seungwoo again and whispered in his ears: “I love you too.” 

There's gon' be better days, better days, better days. Around the corner, it's true.  
I said, "I know there's gonna be better days for you"


End file.
